


Watch me burn across the sky.

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Super natural powers, War, kingdom - Freeform, soulmate mark, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Yoon dynasty has fallen.All tribes are trying to take power,but no one know that only a Yoon is able to achieve such level.only a Yoon's will be able to keep the balance of the world.twitter





	1. fallen angel.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing such genre, i hope you all like it.

"My Lord! your mother is here to see you." the servant bowed down as he informed his prince.  
The man in white robe didn't even look up from his book and just nod at the man. And soon the door of room was opened, queen walked in with her three lady servants behind her.

  
" Jeonghan my child. " queen said as she stood beside the man in white. The young man didn't react to his mother. Queen stayed there, standing. It was humiliating in front of all servants but she had to bear it, for her child. she pointed at the servants to leave the room.

  
"Jeonghan,' she said again, she was still standing. Finally the young man looked at her, his long white lock loosely bind by a blue ribbon. His whole dress was white with blue hand work on it. It complemented with his pale skin and he looked ethereal as ever.

  
" Yes mother, what can I do for you?" he asked, voice as soft as always.

"Today is coronation ceremony of your brother."

  
"I know it dear mother, and I know that too that you want me to stay in my room, because i can not be seen by any mere man. I know all of this mother, you don't need to tell me this every time." even the though the voice was soft, it still send chills over his mother spine. But she wasn't here for this.

  
"No my child, I'm going to tell you that today you can come. You can come to ceremony and in front of all those people, today your father and I will announce to the world that we have you as our son."

  
Queen didn't know what she was expecting, she didn't expect his son who spend his entire 18 year of life hiding from people just because his parents told him to do, to be happy or cry with joy. But she didn't expect this.

Jeonghan never in his life lost his temper, he would stay cold but always soft. But today was different.

"Please tell me you are kidding,mother." but queen didn't say a thing and it confirm his belief.

"Are you kidding me, huh? I spent 18 years of my life hiding from people because of your believes. the whole kingdom thinks you have just one son, I have never met people, I have never seen anything outside this world. I have never did anything but to stay in this prison just because you and father wished it to be like this. And now you are telling me to go outside. Am I some play to you? What are you going to do about all the precious time i wasted here. Have you even thought about me and my feelings....? "

Her mother just looked at the floor, but not a single expression of shame could be shown. Jeonghan sighed, what did he expect from these selfish people.

" I'll expect you at 6. I'll tell Seungkwan to escort you. "

His mother said once he was calmed down. Anger was evident from Jeonghan eyes but he just looked away from his mother.

  
"Yes mother." he said and the queen left.

.....

"The Yoon dynasty will fall today." the man in Black armor moved into his tent and sit on his chair. The other man wearing same outfit looked at him.

"Is it because we are having a new king?"

  
"No, because all tribes are united and are going to attack the castle." the old man said casually. The younger man face lit up with surprise and happiness.

"Then why are we not going? Should we take part in such great occasion. Finally the Yoon's will be gone and peace will be established."  
The old man laughed.

"you are a fool to think like that. Yoon are the worst rulers I have seen, but they are the only one who can balance this world. Without them we are going to fall. You think this rebel would bring good but no, we are going to get worse. Worse then before."

The young man frowned.

"Why father why?"

"there is no time for questions, get your men, we are going to the main city, and no, we are not going to attack we will just bring refugees."

"But father,....."

"Do as I say, it's my command Seungcheol. There are poor servants in the castle we need to protect."  
Seungcheol sighed, his father really didn't make any sense but he can't do anything about it.

He walked outside of the tent and saw his right hand man, Mingyu. The tall fire boy looked at his master ready to take any command.

" Mingyu, get the troop ready. We are leaving for the city."

  
The tall man looked confused but didn't question his master and left. after that Seungcheol walked towards a certain tent, at least he had time to say good bye this time.  
Sujeong was surprised to see him.

  
"when are you going to come back?" she asked, as she wrapped her arm around him. He hugged her back, kissing her head.

"I'll come soon."

"May the wind God protect you." she said, he eyes turning green as she cast the spell. The wind swirl around him, Seungcheol knew that her air magic was weak and Seungcheol himself was way more powerful than her but it was a sign of love and he was grateful for it. He leaned in, a peck on her lips and she went all red. He left.

..... .

Jeonghan was ready, he was wearing his silver robe, the pattern was red and it was looking so good in his pale skin. His hair was tied behind. Seungkwan smiled as he looked at his master.

"I hope you have a very good day my lord." he bowed down to him.

"Is it really a good seungkwan?"  
And his servant has no answer for him. Jeonghan walkedd out of his room, to get to the carriage. His castle was far behind from the main castle. There was a carriage waiting for him outside the castle. But before he could even go outside he saw his mother running towards him.

  
Never in his life he saw his mother like that, the women's clothes were torn, her hair was a mess, she was bleeding.

"Mother why happened?"

"No time for talk my child, just stay still, you must be protected."

  
She said as her white started to go black, her lens went all white. She was casting spell. Her veins popped, getting darker shade of purple as she said.

"May the God of darkness protect you, you must not remember who you are and you must be protected because you are the only hope for the Yoon and for this world."

Jeonghan didn't know whats going on, all he could remember was his mother crying face and a whisper of 'sorry' and a 'take care' before he lost his conscious.

.......

"The yoon dynasty has fallen." the voice erupted through all the lands as the the blood of king decorated the floor, "Good will come from now onward."

"Fools," She said as she walked in the woods, wrapped in her black clock tears falling down her cheeks.


	2. My lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lord yoon meet mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im really bad at writing but i think i can pull this off, i hope you all give me your love so i can continue writing.

  
  


When he opened his eyes and found himself on the wreckage. His whole body ached with pain. It took almost all of his courage to sit up and looked around.  
It looked like that there was some kind of disaster. The palace was gone, the only thing that was left was these broken pillars and wreck. The man pulled himself up, his mind was all hazy. He couldn't remember a single thing.

How did he end up like this?

He walked on the wreck and it didn't took him long before he found a body. Laid there, all broken, covered in blood. He had to look away. The face looked familiar, those high and puffy cheeks were there somewhere back in his mind, it looked like he knew the dead man, yet he can't put his finger on it.

he started walking,taking himself away from the dead and disaster.He didn't remember how long he walked but at least he has now left the boundaries of castle and was now standing in the plains. His feet were hurting after walking for very long, it seemed like they weren't used to of walking like this. The long haired man just stood there catching his breath, he looked down and saw his feet bleeding, they hurt so much but he can't do anything about them.  
Suddenly he heard horses and then in flash there was a man on horse standing in front of him. He looked up to the dark man, his eyes were red.

_Fire._

  
**......**

  
Mingyu found many people on the wreck of castle, dead or alive. He would order to dispose off the dead and held the alive one as prisoners. They were all treated well, just cuffed so no one would run away and once they were all checked they were free to go. He walked through the shattered place, thinking how can destiny be changed in just one second. These people might be partying last night but today they all either lay dead and just broken.

  
"I think that's all, let's go Mingyu." Seungcheol said as the male turned his horse away.

"I'll check the north side."

"There is nothing there."

"I'll just take a look." Seungcheol gave him a stern look before walking away.

"Make it quick." Mingyu smiled.

And now here he was far back at the north side, he surprisingly found another ruin there. He wasn't informed that there was another castle there. He walked around riding his horse, and then he saw him, that ethereal beauty. He didn't know a man could be this beautiful and delicate until he saw him. But he had to be cautious, he didn't take out his sword but did become more aware.

"Hey. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The man looked at him and tilted his head in confusion. Then he opened his mouth to speak and no sound came out. The man Looked surprised, his eyes widened as he try to speak again but no avail. He looked at Mingyu again, this time his eyes full of desperation and sadness. Mingyu get down from hi horse and stood in front of him.

"you can't speak?" The men nodded

"And you could speak before?" the men looked confused, it was like he was trying to remember something. Mingyu raised his brow, is this man trying to do manipulate him. But the man looked at him again with all those desperate glassy eyes that he gave in.

"okay come with me, we need to go."

He offered his hand to him and before the man could hold his hand he wobbled and fainted in his arms.

  
......

  
When Jeonghan opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark tent. It was only lit by a candle which wasn't making much of a difference. He tried to move but found out that he was cuffed and his right leg was chained. Never in his life he was treated like that but for some reason he didn't feel humiliated or anything. Maybe he just accepted his fate. at least he was alive.

He tried to remember all the events and the last thing he could remember was his mother casting the spell. He tried to remember more but couldn't, it was like he was missing some huge part. The door of tent opened and a tall man entered. That man looked familiar but he didn't know who he was. When the other male saw that he was awake his face lit up.

"Oh my God you are awake... Are you feeling well?" he asked as he kneel in front of him. Touching his face, Jeonghan face heat up and he back away from the touch. Never in his life he was touched by a mere human being.

The act made the man frowned and suddenly his aura changed. Jeonghan could see the air around him getting darker and then he looked at the man's face, he didn't made him angry did he? That's the last thing he wanted do as he was being held as prisoner.  
The man's eyes turned red and Jeonghan eyes widened. He remember, he remember the man rescuing him, he remember the ruins, his home being destroyed, he remember seugkwan's dead body. the painful memories filled his mind and tears starts to well up in his eyes.

.......

Mingyu hated when he was rejected like that, and he had no control over his temper and being a fire mage didn't help his condition either. So when that white man rejected his touch he felt so angry but before he could do something irrational he saw the man eyes were watering.

Oh he didn't made his scared did he.

He went back to normal self and pat the man's head. This time the touch wasn't rejected.

"it's okay." he said. The man sniffed before pulling away.

"what's wrong?" Mingyu asked again. The man looked so lost, looking at him with all those innocence. for some reason Mingyu felt shy.  
"I'm Mingyu by the way."

He extended his hand. The male looked confused, he tilted his head looking at Mingyu's hand and then his face. Mingyu smiled as he hold the strangers hand and then made him shake their hands. The other male was still confused but he let Mingyu do his thing.

"What your name?" the male opened his mouth and again no sound came out, disappointment was written all over his face.  
"Can you write? "

The male nodded.

" Here write it on the sand. " Mingyu pointed at the floor. The stranger looked surprised but then Mingyu showed him how to do and it and then stranger write something on the floor.

"Han"

"Han? that's a strange name..but.. Nice to meet you Han." Mingyu smiled and offered his hand again and this time Jeonghan actually hold the hand.

......

The man in black was sitting in his chair, Seungcheol standing by his side.

"When is she coming?" the lord ask.

  
"She just reached here, it will take a few minutes for her to come father." Seungcheol answered.

As a cue the door opened and the women in all black came in.

"welcome home my dear sister." Seungcheol's father said. The women give no response as she just walked and sat in front of the leader.

  
"what do you want?" she spat.

"Patience my dear sister. Seungcheol you go outside." Seungcheol made face, but his father command was a command and he can't disobey it. Sometimes he hated that his father was the leader of the tribe. Once the younger man left both siblings looked at each other.

"The Yoon tribe is gone Marie, none is left."

"shouldn't you all be celebrating, you traitors." the grief was evident in her voice.

  
"As much as I hate them I couldn't ignore the fact that only a Yoon can rule this world,"

  
"Huh took you long enough to realize it."

"I am still not supporting how they ruled the country."

the sister gave no answer so the brother continued.

"What can we do? Can't we just find an alternate. The war between all tribes will broke in a few days, I can tell. They all seemed to be celebrating but the darkness is longing over them."

"you think a Yoon blood can be replaced? I still can feel their presence. Maybe they are not dead... Not yet."

"I know you love your lords but you can't hallucinate, the whole world saw the king and his son die, they are dead Marie they are dead."

  
"........ The king and his son? Wait."

Marie stood up quickly her eyes widened as she realize something.

"what's wrong dear sister?"

"lord Yoon......" Marie said, as her whites started to turn black, her lens becoming white.

"hey hey... What happened." no matter how much the leader was powerful, he knew he can't suppress his sister, she was the biggest and strongest dark mage in all tribes. He can't let her use magic so freely.

  
But his sister paid no heed as she kept her doing her spell. Until it all went down.

"Lord Yoon, lord Yoon is here." she said.


	3. Red flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, new things unfold i guess..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI.....I am really thankful that you all are reading it. I feel so happy when i read comments, it makes me want to write more . So thank you for your interest i love you all.  
> Also because of writing this fic, my skills are improving and I am rally happy about it.

Seungcheol walked out of the tent, huffing in anger. Why his father didn't want him there, he was a grown ass man in his twenties, and had enough wisdom and talent to be a leader. At least they could let him in their conversation. He was walking past tents when he felt a tug in his arm, and then Sujong was surroundings her arms around his own hugging him.

"Where were you?" she asked pouting. Seungcheol's anger vanished when he saw her. He smiled at her pecking on her lips. They walked hand in hand.

"Marie came, so yeah she and father are having some talk."

  
"Why aren't you in there?"

"Well father didn't want me."

"Aren't you old enough?"

"I guess I am not at that age." no matter how angry he was at his father he won't let it other people to degrade his father's decisions, and would never disgrace his father in front of other people, not even his lover.

  
"I hate this, aren't you the son of the leader of this tribe, yet no one involve you in serious matter. Your father only send you in wars but never in meeting. Why don't he see you as capable person, you can lead the whole tribe." Sujong was really angry. Seungcheol smiled.

"Let's just not talk about it, okay. " he said.

  
They walked more, already leaving the residential area, they were now at the greens. The ground was covered in grass and flowers. It was peaceful so much like air tribe. Back home was all stones and ashes and wars. He never wanted to go back. The air here was perfect and it calm him down. He was glad that air tribe gave them land to live.

  
"So, you believe in soul mates." suddenly he asked Sujong, it wasn't even a question. They already knew the answer.

"yeah, they exist. Rather than being a miracle they are a curse, because of you actually follow the soul mate thing Seungcheol you and I would never be together and I wouldn't be here loving you." she smiled as she pushed her strand of hair behind her ear. There it was, the mark. The mark that only a few people were granted with when they were born. The person bearing the similar mark would be your destined one, and it was know that only your true mate could love you.

  
Yet Seungcheol didn't bear the red flower behind his ears, but he found himself falling in love with Sujong, so marks are unreal. They just exist in your body, this was there thoughts. But how foolish they were.

"Me too, I don't believe in them either." Seungcheol said, unconsciously touching his belly where the three dots with a circle present reminding him that someone had the same thing on the same place in their bodies. But at that moment he don't care at all as he filled his arms with Sujong.

......

Marie was walking in between the refugee camp. they were all scattered,leading their daily life. some were finally free from chains other were still being investigated. But she wasn't looking for them, as she knew he was there.

  
"Aren't there any more refugee?" she asked her brother.

"Not that I know of." he shrugged.

"But he is here,I can feel him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Lord Yoon,"

"Are you out of your mind, they all are dead,"

"Just wait until I find you, I need to use my ways." she didn't answer her brother but mumble to herself. 

"Oh no don't use magic, not in front of people."

  
But Marie didn't listen as her eye colored change, it didn't take her a a few second before she was already walking towards the one particular tent.

"What's in there?" she asked.

"I don't know?" just then Mingyu came out of the tent. She looked at him and asked the question again.

"There is a refugee inside." Mingyu was a bit shocked and feared.

  
"Out of my way," she pushed Mingyu aside walking inside with her brother. Mingyu followed them. As soon as she saw the man in her eyes widened. She made eye contact with him and shiver went through her body.

_'It was him.'_

It took her a few seconds before she gained her senses and took out her sword swiftly, slashing it across the air straight on Mingyu's throat.

"Get out." she growled, the command in here voice made Mingyu frozen in his place. But he can't leave.

"I'm sorry but Han is only attached to me and I don't think he will feel comfortable with both of you here, at least let me stay stay." he knew his life was at stake but he can't let this vulnerable man be let alone with these two powerful mage.

  
"What?" she said in loud voice in authority.

Suddenly the chains changed and Marie looked at the prisoner, the long haired man shook his head, she hesitated but then pulled away her sword.

"If you do anything I'll make sure you don't have your head attached anymore."

"yes my lord." Mingyu bowed.

  
Then she dropped her sword and walked quickly towards the prisoner and kneeled in front of him, lowering her head.

"Lord Yoon," she said, Mingyu and the lord Choi froze in their places.

  
The clang of chains and Jeonghan put his hand in her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes changing colors, no one can hide their true self once they are touched by a Yoon.

"you are cursed my lord." Jeonghan nod.

  
"you can't use your power either?" her voice was shaking. "should I try to find a way to reverse the curse?"

  
_'not now.'_ her eyes widened as she looked at Jeonghan. _'not now Marie, I'm not in a good shape and it's not the time fore to show up.'_

"But your chains,..."

_'Let them be'_

"who cursed you?"

_"my mother'_

  
" I can... "

  
_'no, just leave, and don't try to reveal too much'_

" yes my lord. "

  
_'good'_

  
Jeonghan's voice echoed I'm her head. She bowed down again. She wanted to ask so much more but if her lord didn't want, than she won't do anything to disobey him. She slowly stood up, picked her sword and pointed at both males to follow her.

.....

It was late at night. The whole place was drowned in darkness,it was only moonlight that illuminated the ground. A shadow of a man walked through tents, searching for something until he was in front of the one which have refugee. With out any hesitation he walked inside, looked at all those clueless people who were in deep slumber.

He kneeled in front of a man who was sleeping. He used to be a servant at the castle, the male smiled as he slashed sleeping man's throat without flinching. The blood gushed out, the poor male didn't even made sound as his soul left the body. The killer dipped his hand in the blood that was pooling beside the dead man and started writing something in the sand. Once he was done he left,

  
"mission started." he breathed as he walked out of the tent.

the darkness nothing could be seen, the moon only illuminated the _red flower_ behind the ear of killer, but it was for no one to be seen.

  
.....

  
_'we need to hide him, the future of this world is dark and I can tell only he would be able to save the world.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it.


	4. The mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongcheol finally meet.... For five seconds I guess..... Gyuhan are just getting closer and closer and at this point I wonder why this is still tag as jeongcheol. Anyway don't worry this is jeongcheol.... It will take a whole to reach there.... The story is just beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.... I just had other fics to work on to.

Human contains a certain energy when they are born, the energy that attracts one element towards them. The energy that turn them into mage, the energy that made them able to manipulate the element they attract. But Yoon, they were different. While a normal body could only handle one element and Yoon's body was modified to take two.

Having two element in your command can make a normal mage go insane and there body might burst with having two opposite energies. Since Yoon can handle it they were taken as gods and kings. People respected them, because they knew that Yoon would be able to understand at least form two perspective. Yoon dynasty didn't changes but the kings did. Sometimes the king were good and sometimes they ruled like filthy beast.

The past king Yoon wasn't that bad, but he wasn't good either.

The high castle he made, with strong wall were able to reflect away all the screaming and suffering of the people. He didn't kill people, but he didn't provide food for them to live either. He didn't torture people but he didn't stop his own subordinates from doing the inhuman work. All tribes gathered and fought against him and soon he was dead, well that was a good thing but people should know that no matter what happen only a Yoon blood could balance the world out.

Because fire can burn the country, water can drown them and air can form storms among them. The black can envelop them into darkness and much more. Only one element can't rule it, it never was suppose to happen. No people won't die with being starved but will die from the dominance of opposite element.

Only Yoon can save the world, and people need to know that.

.....

When Mingyu entered the tent again, he was really nervous. He didn't know he was with the prince all along, and now looking at how Marie acted in front of him made him feel more nervous and even scared.

When he made an eye contact with Jeonghan, the name he heard from Marie, or more like lord Jeonghan he looked away. Too scared to meet eyes. Jeonghan tilted his head in confusion and knit his brow. Then he started writing on the sand, but Mingyu didn't dare to look at him. He was scared and the fact he was standing in front of a Yoon prince made him bow down his head.

He heard the chain clinging but he didn't paid attention, he couldn't. He just started untying Jeonghan without making an eye contact or even looking at the sand where Jeonghan had written something.

The sand was now smeared. And the traces were gone. Half written words but he didn't care. He freed the legs from the chain and then started undoing the handcuff. He heard Jeonghan sighed, maybe he was angry.

_'_ _Mingyu.'_ the voice echoed in his head so suddenly that he jumped and pulled away, eyes widened in surprise and horror.

_'_ _I knew this gonna happen, good lord Marie shouldn't have done this or alteast we could have killed you out before we had any conversation.'_ Jeonghan's lips weren't moving but his voice was filling Mingyu's head. It was fascinating yet scary. And that was only one part of Yoon's strength.

_'please don't be scared, just treat me as you did before, please I beg you. I hate to be treated differently.'_

Jeonghan eyes were watering again with as his lips tremble. Mingyu have so many question but the surge to protect Jeonghan was more than any emotion so he get close again. 

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way, I'm sorry my lord." he said as he took Joenghan's hand slowly kissing it to show no his respect. 

_'No don't....'_

"At least let me do this, I want to do it." he said and heard Jeonghan sighed. Mingyu smiled, maybe not all Yoon's are bad, maybe he can be friends with this one always be by his side. 

_'Mingyu I need a shower.'_

"Sure my lord, follow me." 

.... 

"I haven't seen Mingyu in such long time." Seungcheol said as he was walking back into the tribe area with sujong. 

"why?" 

"He is all busy with refuges, that's guy has as big heart himself." sujong giggled at that. 

Just then the tent door opened and Mingyu went out with another male, now it was the first time Seungcheol actually looked at the man. He didn't know that a man can be this beautiful. Judging by the man he could be an air type or a water type. He couldn't tell. 

"where are you going?" he asked. 

"Lo.... Jeonghan needs a bath, now that his interrogation is complete and he is free to go, I'm showing him around and the path to river too." Mingyu said, he seemed overly attached with the male prisoner,or refugee since now he was free. 

"you can always ask a servant for that, why are you doing it yourself, aren't you a general of high position." sujong said, her voice was bitter. Mingyu looked at her briefly and just walked off. 

"I am doing what I wanna do and I don't think that such small act can harm my position. you air benders really have give too much thought to these useless things." 

"Hey, that's rude and it's not useless if we don't show our power to people the who Will?" she called out but Mingyu was already gone. 

Seungcheol kind of didn't like that part of sujong but he knew she wasn't that bad, it was what they taught her it want her fault to think that way. Since air benders had such great place to live in and hasn't got much problem they stick with these ridiculous things they called positions. 

But from the place he came from was all filled with rock and fire, well these thing s didn't bother since it was his element and they soothes him but the fact they didn't have proper protection and good made them leave their place. He should be glad that air benders gave them place to live on and he had no right to question the way they live, he just hope they won't meddle with their way too. 

.... 

_'Who is she?'_ Mingyu head echoed with Jeonghan's voice. Thai time he didn't flinched, he was waiting for it anyway. 

"Seungcheol hyung girl friend I guess."

_'Oh,,,, but who is this Seungcheol?'_

Mingyu laughed. "He is the son of our leader." 

_'Oh, wow so fire and air are binding together, that's kind of scary combination.'_

"Is it?" 

_'_

_Hmm'_

"But we need that, you know sorry to tell you but because of Yoon our home was destroyed, people were starving and our people were getting killed by the city people, by Yoon's themselves. We had to move and these people took us in. We are thankful even though they are kind of arrogant people they still treat us better than Yoon's. "

Mingyu didn't know why but he let it all out. 

_'I'm sorry.'_ Jeognahn voice was really sad. Mingyu panicked. 

"No no, I'm not calling you that but I'm just saying. "

_'I know what you mean, bit I was scared when I looked at her.'_

" Why? "

_'Her aura..... It was dark.'_

"Aura?"

_'Yes.'_

"I think I have a lot of question to ask you." mingyu said. 

_'You will know the answers eventually. Just keep an eye on her.'_

"Sure will." 

Soon they were by river and even if Jeonghan felt really uncomfortable, since he wasn't used to such things he didn't let it show because he need Mingyu to know that he wasn't like his father. Not even near to his rotten personality. 

So he peeled of his clothes and slowly dip himself in the water, it wasn't so bad but he did feel exposed he watch Mingyu who was now looking else where giving him privacy he felt assured and happy. 

_'Mingyu, I seriously don't know what to do now?'_

He watched Mingyu panic, he still didn't know what the other was thinking since he didn't allow himself to search into other people's Brian, no that's the most private part. He had seen his mother uses the gift so casually that it made him feel bad. 

"Just wash it off, the soap is here." 

Jeonghan laughed, flustered Mingyu was so cute. His servant were so strict and so unresponsive. Except Seungkwan, Mingyu reminded him of Seungkwan. He can't believe that the boy was dead. His heart ache to even think about it. He hated his mother even more. 

He went out put the long and wide pants, the he found that there was no upper wear. 

_'Mingyu, where is my upper wear?'_

Mingyu looked around and hold the piece of clothes, it took him really good straight to look at Jeonghan, and since he didn't want to look at his face to show how embarrassed he was he looked at the body instead. 

And there he saw it. He stopped.

_'What happened?'_ Jeonghan. Voice was fill of worry,

But he didn't said anything just kept looking at the circle in Jeonghan's stomach. The circle that closes three dots,

a mate sign.

It was Black just same as Seungcheol. 


	5. Air and fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well........just read it...  
> jeongcheol do have a proper moments though.. enjoy while it last..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go on a short break again after this, you can go chek out my other stuff while I'm gone, also I am starting another jeongcheol check that out too.

When he was born the whole palace was in chaos. The element which greeted the boy when he was coming out of the womb were not one, not two but three. Almost same as imaginary avatar they have in their stories. So people freaking out was necessary. Marie's black magic was used to removes almost everyone's memories who were present at the castle at that time and only a few remain known of the young prince presences.

They knew that the empire won't last long, they needed to hide their weapon. Prince Jeonghan spent his entire life if 18 years preparing and practicing. The level he had gained could never be achieved by a mere mage, it was the level of God.

The reason his mother died giving her whole life to protect him while casting the spell, the spell to block his element energy to prevent him to be seen.

..... 

The next morning came with chaos, and it wasn't an hour until both tribes were summoned.

Air tribe was pure breed, consists of only air mages, they all wore elegant dresses with long robes and all, the white and light green showed their identity. On the other side seungcheol's tribes was mixed, dark and fire element (it doesn't mean they have two power but means that some of them have dark magic while others have fire magic.) . Two of the most powerful elements on earth. They all looked intimidating yet casual, they didn't wore robes because it was a hassle but short upper and lower wears with their swords tied around their waist. Always ready.

"I thought you said this place was safe." the chief of Air tribe had his words full of spite.

"Well it is safe and I'm still investigating."

"Why don't you just shift them all to my place." he asked. Seungcheol's father took a deep breath, he can't do that.

"I'm sorry but I can not do this."

"This is my land anyway, they live here or they live at my place it won't make difference, still in my reach." his voice contain pride and some trace of threaten. Lord Choi knew he had made a grief choice on choosing the land of air but he couldn't do anything.

"We are investigating and if something bad happened we will immediately transfers them at your place. "

"Isn't it already bad, but yeah we will see." he wanted to remove that proud smile from his face but he couldn't. Even being a dark mage he couldn't win against the air lord not because he wasn't powerful but because the situation he was in.

.....

"Where the hell were you all when this happened?" Seungcheol was furious, as he asked the soldiers who had to guard the tribe at night.

"We were all there it's just I kind of fall asleep." one said, his head low in shame.

"What you all are ten people, did you all fall asleep?" Seungcheol shouted. All of them hung their head low.

"Is that even possible?" Seungcheol was frustrated,

"The air was so soft yesterday, it made me feel sleepy" one of the guard mumbles.

"Nonsense, this is no game....." Seungcheol started giving them lecture.

Mingyu just watch from afar. They still didn't disclose to air mages the words that were written on the sand with blood. 'Yoon is here' maybe the attacker knew, he knew that the prince was still alive.

"Just kill them all, how can they disobey like this." Mingyu scoffed, as expected from the air tribe princess heartless as ever.

"Sujong, I don't think you should be here, this is an official place with all soldiers and general so please leave." Sujong mouth fell open in surprise, Mingyu wanted to laugh so loud.

"God you are so rude, I was just helping you." she shouted as she left the tent.

Serves her right, Mingyu thought.

....

Sujong was walking so fast that she bumped into someone. She looked the person with anger, who dared to be in her way. Then she saw him, it was the same guy Mingyu was escorting yesterday.

She wanted to shout at him for being disrespectful but she couldn't, it was like someone hold her tongue. She watch the man, he was so beautiful and graceful that she felt herself shrinking in his presence.

It was like she was being controlled by his presence. Bit then she shook her head and left without saying a word. Jeonghan watch her leaving, his heart beating fast.

It was the first time he read someone else mind with out getting their permission, he couldn't help it, her aura was way too dark for a normal person. And he wasn't liking what he had found.

.....

_'Mingyu,'_

_'Mingyu come here quickly.'_ Mingyu was still in the tent with the guards and Seungcheol, when he heard his voice in his head.

_'oh god what happened?_ ' he thought.

_'No wait, I know you are in a meeting so just listen. Marie, I need Marie.'_ Mingyu didn't know what to do, so he just thought.

_'Marie is not here, she left'_ and to his surprise Jeonghan heard him.

_'what? Where to? Oh my God this is so bad.'_

_'what? What happened?'_

_'I can't tell you.'_

_'at least give me something.'_

_'air tribe are dangerous.'_

_'what are you saying? Do Yoon's have some thing against air tribe because I know they are stuck up people but they are not bad.'_

_'you don't understand Mingyu, the aura she had was so dark. '_

_' I don't understand this stupid aura thing, Jeonghan just go and sleep._ ' Mingyu was so frustrated that he slammed in the table. Seungcheol and all other people looked at him in confusion. Mingyu just shrugged.

"I'm sorry, we are dragging this for so long, can't we just give them a burn as punishment and try to focus more on the security. "

Mingyu walked out the room, angry. Why does this prince is making hard for him to like him. Why he have things against air benders. Why do Yoon's have to hate some people. Can't they just like the all. And what's with aura anyway.

"The air was so soft yesterday, it made me feel sleepy." Mingyu eyes widened as he remembered the words of the guard.

The air.

The air was soft...

The air made them sleepy.

Oh god...

.....

The whole day was spent in consoling the refugees making sure they all feel safe, they were scared but none of them was scared enough to scream or shout or tried to run away. They were pretty strong for people who didn't use elements, as expected from people who lived with Yoon's must be hard that such thing didn't do anything thing to shake their resolutions.

He was more worried about the words that were left by the murderer. How can a Yoon still be alive. The Yoon tribe was basically consist of only 20 people and after asking the castle people they all said that the Yoon were dead and they don't know any other Yoon other than the ones who were dead. 

It was kind of confusing and frustrating at the same time. He took a walk of his own, been a while. He saw a figure struggling as his gown was stuck in the tree branch. Kind of fascinating to see, the man looked so fragile and weak that it made him want to protect him. He was the same man Mingyu was escorting and now Seungcheol knew why Mingyu had to lead him to the river, at this rate he might have drowned and no one would know. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the male.

"Need help?" the male head shot upwards to see him, but then his expression soft as and he nod. 

Seungcheol crouched beside the man and with one swift hand motion he tore away the cloth from the branch. 

"There you go." the male looked at him with thankful expression, bowing a little. 

"You can't speak?" 

The male shook his head. 

"you are from castle right?" 

He nodded. 

"Are you a mage or just human?" 

'mage' the male write in the sand, intresting. 

"Oh what's yours element then." 

'water.' 

"haha that's cool, I'm a fire that's totally opposite. But you know I have never meet anyone water mage in my life, can you show it to me?" Seungcheol didn't know why he was being so casual with this stranger but he felt happy to be with him for some reason. 

The male shook his head. And wrote. 

'I can't.' 

"Why?"

'cursed' he wrote. 

"Oh, wow... I'm sorry.. I guess."

'it's okay,' 

"okay we have to leave, it's already getting late." Seungcheol stood abruptly as heavy awkward silence covered them.

what was he doing? laughing at such crucial time, being attracted to some random male. Was he stupid? 

He scoff as he turned around to walk off. When his arm was being pulled. He looked down and saw the words written on sand. 

'be careful' 

Seungcheol let out the loud laugh, 

'I'm. The son of the the lord of this place, if you might not know and I'm a really powerful mage myself, it's you who need to be careful since you can't even use your power. Now follow me so we can go back."

But the male started writing something else on the sand. Seungcheol waited. 

' Air is never good for fire.'

" What are you saying? "

'Air never calms a fire, it always give them more to burn, make them big,' 

With those words written the male stood up and left, 

"hay wait, what's all this what are you trying. To say?" 

But the male didn't even looked at him and just went out of his sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's for today, one thing to clarify is that when a mage is born, his element would surround the baby, like water bubble, or the air bubble ...like that.  
> That's what it means when I wrote "element greeted" so in case of yoon the baby would be surrounded by two elements.  
> (If you can't understand anything you are to ask :) )


	6. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol found out about han,,,,,also the face of some traitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii....Im not fully recovered from my hand injury but I missed updating so yeah here I am...enjoy.

  
She walked down in between tents, breathing the fresh air. She was so glad to be back to he village. The air of fire tribe was rustic and full of dust it made her vomit.  
She can't believe that she had to go there everyday spending her time there with some obnoxious prince of their. Who have nothing but mussels in him.

 _'he isn't of any use either.'_ she thought.

She barely reached her own tent when a pair of hands wrapped around her. She knew who he was, of course she knew. He was her mate.

_Soul mate._

  
_Bearing the same mark as her._

  
_Red flower behind his ear._

"I missed you" he murmured in her ear. She giggled,and turned around in his embrace wrapping her own hands around his shoulder.

"missed you too."  
He kissed her, deep and and hard. When He pulled away sujong smiled.

  
"you did good job last night." she smiled.

"Thank you I guess, anything from that stupid kid who is stealing my mate?"

"nah, he is so boring and useless. I can't believe I had to spend my time with him."

  
"I'm jealous."

"don't be, you always know that I belong to you, we are marked Jun."

Jun smiled before taking her lips again.

.......

_'where is Marie?'_

general Choi looked up form his desk, and there he was standing the prince in front of him, saying nothing but talking in his head. Mingyu was beside him, he had been acting like his guard which might be really good.

"she went to collect people, who are reliable to keep our secret." he calmly.

_'I need her now.'_

"um, that's a really impossible task, I can't summon her like that." he really was a prince, demanding things out of no where.  
He saw jeonghan rolling his eyes and he then found out that he might get caught thinking rude of prince. Damn Yoon and their mind reading powers.

  
_'i just want to say we are in danger, and we might have to lift my curse before the time, more like right now. So I need her. I can't let people die like this especially whenI know who it is. '_

"okay calm down, I'm still not getting your point, what's the danger that's coming to us."

 _'the air benders, their aura is different._ ' mingyu snort in the back ground, he had been listening to this since morning and it was just stupid for him. But general Choi gave a totally different response.

  
" what? Their aura? how dark is that?"

  
_' pitch black. '_

"oh fuck, what do you need Marie for I am a black mage too. "

_'you do realize that my mother, the Yoon, the most powerful black mage died while sealing my powers, you think alone you can do it. I need both you and Marie for this.'_

  
"okay, we will try to do everything we can..... My prince." lord Choi hesitant but he said it anyway. And just then seungcheol decided to barge in.

"what's happening? Why are you calling him prince?'  
Mingyu and lord Choi just went silent. Seungcheol read their faces and the. Saw jeonghan and the realization hit him.

" what, you gotta be kidding me we actually have a Yoon. An alive Yoon. And we are hiding him.' then he walked forward grabbing jeonghan by coller.

" you.. Because of you that person is dead. Are you taking the responsibility for it. Or your proud ass don't even care about the amount of people die for you." jeonghan didn't say anything but just stare into seungcheol eyes.  
For some reason he wasn't angry at the treatment he got, maybe he really did deserve it. Even if he didn't he was only left from his family and he had to take their sins as well and live with it.

"seungcheol get away from him."

"wow, are you really siding with him, and even keeping him, just hand him to people why are we even keeping him."

"seungcheol you don't understand the situation."

"well then make me understand it, why am I kept in the dark huh... Tell me." at this point he was almost screaming.

 _'calm down'_ a voice filled his head. Seungcheol race was shocked as he looked at the man he was still holding.

  
 _'I know you feel left out but you didn't actually tried doing nothing on your behalf either, don't just blame others.'_ seungcheol didn't say anything still shocked, lord Choi and mingyu were still trying to hear but jeonghan had blocked them both. It was now him and seungcheol only.

  
_' we are in danger and we have no time to have such childish argue, either you help us with whatever we asked for or just go and mind your businesses.'_  
This made seungcheol snap again,

"well I don't give a shit about anyone and I'm not taking any part in whatever you are doing."  
He said a leaving the place.

  
"Don't tell to anyone." seungcheol turned around eyes filled with rage and anger and betrayal but then he left.

Mingyu watched and wonder how can they both survive when they hate each other while bearing a mark that connects them both.

  
.........

"so you are saying we have a Yoon?"

"yes"

"what makes you think I will believe it."

"i am not here to make you e love or not I'm just telling you, so join forces so we can have the empire back."

"join forces with that black soot, I would rather die than to become ally with someone so low."

"well then don't ask for mercy once lord has his power back."

"I can always strangle him with my water, I have killed Yoon's before, water is really powerful you know."

"You think he is an ordinary yoon, he is the one who is born once a thousand year."

  
"you are kidding me."

"no im not, I have no time to have chat with you, you wither come or not That's up to you." Marie said as she stood up. When she left the sea shore a Black sparrow flew towards her and burned down in her hands leaving nothing but a ashes and a letter.  
All it read was

  
 ** _" come quickly "_ **and she knew she had to go.

.......

The world consisted of eight tribes.  
_Water, earth, fire, air, Balck, wood, metal, stones, ans lightening._

At first they all love in their own tribes matting into their own people. But soon they started to realize that interaction with others tribes can give them benefit and then their started intermarriage with tribes.  
And then many other tribes were formed having people of two kind. But still after all those years there wasn't a single person who possessed the power of two elements, it was impossible or so they thought.  
Yoon family got a child with fire and water welcomed him. It was a rare sight and people were scared and ran away. When the child grow not only he could play with both water and fire he could read thoughts and see aura as well.

The kid was too powerful and people were scared of him. They tried to kill him but the couldn't and soon they just left him in jungle, even his own parents and let him die on his own.  
But maybe fate didn't want that and maybe he lived in jungle for 15 years went back to some people some rejected him some accepted Him and then He made his own tribe marrying a girl of water. And that's how Yoon family was born.  
And then centuries went by Yoon ruled. It was a hidden rule because no one was more powerful than Yoon.  
And when anyone tried to suppress them they were defeated badly.  
But after thousands of years they finally defeated the Yoon's and were now celebrating. All pure and mixed tribes. Bit deep down the all knew that a war has to be broken to be able to chose a king, and everyone will fight for the crown. It will be a blood bath.  
It was the fate they chose for themselves and that how things were suppose to turn out in future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it?


	7. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well.... some new changes in the story line....more like I added another dimension and another layer to the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

The boy was barely eighteen, with dark brown hair , wearing long robe, it was light blue with dark ocean lace. walking along side the sea. His home, his life.

His whites were the shade of sky while the lens was deep blue. water swirling around him. He walked along the shore, touching the water here and there. loving the feeling of it on his tips , the feeling of superiority on an element. It was pleasing.

"Isn't it a great day Seokmin?" the boy said as he turned around and watch the other boy beside him.

The boy who might be eighteen as well, wearing a short brown upper wear with a dark brown pants give him a small smile.

"Yes it is my lord."

"Don't call me lord. You are my friend."

"sure.... My lord." what could Seokmin even say to his lord that the last time he called him Jisoo the guards heard it and told the water lord and guess what Seokmin did spend his night in the dungeon getting drowned in water again and again almost losing his dear life. But no, he is not going to tell this to this naive kid. That was how his life was suppose to go. he was a servant after all.

"Ah isn't it great, the Yoon dynasty has finally fallen after so many years and we can finally have peace." Jisoo said. Water swirling around him, he really loved having water around him, it soothes him.

"yes, I guess my lord." Seokmin didn't say much.

"why the long face? Aren't you happy?" Seokmin contemplated with his thoughts, either he stay with Jisoo and saying yes to whatever he was saying and be a slave like his father. Or say actual fact and either be dead or get tortured like his grandfather. But living in slavery for so long didn't made him a coward and he wanted to say his thoughts out loud.

"well I don't think it's a good think."

Unlike his father Jisoo was approachable and he was a good kid.

"why? "

Jisoo said, his eyes filled with surprise and curiosity.

" You know first of all Yoon's are not bias for one element since they know the feel and importance of more elements. And we can always hope that the next one can be good"

"what's your point?"

"now that you father is trying to get the reign with air tribe but you know that both can't rule at the same time. And you father would favor water while air would favor their own. What about others tribes than, to be honest even when your father is not a king he still have have take over our tribe and use us as servants. They are taking away our right as human being. You might not like what I'm saying but I'm just telling the truth. I rather die with hunger under Yoon than to die as slave of people who don't even consider us as human being. "

Jisoo didn't say anything for a bit of time, looking at Seokmin with wonder and confusion and many more emotions that Seokmin can't put the finger on. The water around him was swirling a bit faster, he seemed agitated. Then the water slowly float down and pour out in the ocean.

"I guess whatever you are saying is good too. Are you having a bad time Seokmin?" 

Seokmin saw hope in Jisoo eyes, he was expecting something. But Seokmin had already thrown everything at this point, he could feel the restlessness of the guards spying on them through the floor beneath him. He knew he was done for, so why don't just go all the way.

"I am, my lord." Jisoo eyes went dark, sad and betrayed. But the boy didn't say anything, he just walked away.

"have a nice day Seokmin, you are free for today." he said in a cold voice.

Seokmin smiled, the guards were coming for him now, he could feel. The earth was telling him.

"You too my lord, have a nice day."

He said.

And in the end Jisoo was gone, Seokmin was dragged by the guards labeling him as trailer. His father refused to accept him as his son. He didn't beg, he just smiled and accept and soon was thrown in the dungeon to be locked in darkness.

.....

Seungcheol felt betrayed, by his father, by Mingyu by his people. But above of all he felt betrayed by prince. And it was confusing. How can he feel betrayed by a person who he have never met? or have an actual talk to, we can always ignore the talk which happened under the tree. 

To hell with that damn prince on whatever he do, but he felt like he had something with the prince which was weird.

A connection. 

He shook his head to get rid of irreverent thoughts and planned on what to do in future. Should he tell sujong about this, but then prince's face appeared in front of him. 

_"Don't tell anyone."_ he groaned. Why was he even having such hallucinations, he didn't even know the prince name.... Yoon what?

He sighed maybe he will just stay quite and see how the future fold in front of him. 

....... 

It took two days for Marie to comeback. 

" what happened?" she asked as soon as she entered lord choi's tent. "this better be good because I came all the way for this." but before her boy her could say anything she heard the voice. 

_'Marie, I need your help. Break this barrier with your brother we don't have time to lose.'_

She gasped as she bowed down to Jeonghan who she hadn't noticed until now.

"My lord." 

_'No time for this, get up we need to do some work'_ Jeonghan said as he walked past her outside the place. Marie gave her brother a look who was already standing up. 

"what's all this?" 

She asked. 

"we can't trust air benders, we need to break the spell and it will take a lot of energy and man power if we don't want anyone to die." 

"we need to be careful with the process then." 

"Mingyu already had that covered." 

"then let's go." 

........ 

Seokmin was kept in the dark dungeon, and this time he wasn't tortured with water. He was just in isolation until his death sentence was announced. 

He wasn't scared at all, what's with these stupid water benders keeping a earth bender in a damn underground dungeon. 

How foolish they can be. He could hear the Party going on above, and how wasted the general was. He could feel his mother wailing and screaming at his father, the earth told him.it was all connected. He felt a bit sad. But he took this path so he is going to do it. 

He knew that Yoon was alive, the whole tribe knew it and even Marie the great dark mage came to them yesterday asking the water lord to join. What she couldn't see was the evil, so his aim was to run away and tell her. 

That's the least he can do for his tribe and this country. 

It was past midnight when he felt the silence.

It was his time time, he stood up and even though the door was of metal he could always use the floor. The earth was on his command as it made a way for him, he walked down the hole and soon he was outside, in the other side of wall. All free. 

Suddenly a shadow hover him, his eyes widened and with quick moment he throw a part of sand towards the shadow. But the water engulf it and the send turned into mud plopping down on the ground. 

'was it the end?' he thought. 

Then the shadow spoke. It was so familiar. 

"God, finally you are here, I thought you have chickened out and won't come out tonight." he looked at the shadow with great surprise and there he was, the son of the water lord himself Hong Jisoo. 

..... 

When Jeonghan walked out of the tent he was followed by Mingyu. 

" If they are bad people why don't we just attack them? "

Jeonghan gave them a look and walked on. It took at least a minute before Jeonghan voice echoed in his head. 

_'are you an idiot or what? This place is a mess, Yoon's have fallen and every one is enjoying and celebrating. If some people are plotting they are not at the scene right now. If we attack someone so openly we are going to get hate, you think you can take it? People talking bad about you when you were doing the right thing. We need to take it slow and see their strength and make our own too. Right now getting my powers back are my priority.'_

That when it hit Mingyu, Jeonghan was a prince he knew how to watch a country. No matter how bad he think he was, it still was in gene. It indeed was a hard work with a lot of brain to put into things. 

"You never told me your powers." he said, changing the subject. 

_' you'll see. '_

.... 

The pattern was drawn, since Mingyu refused to leave he was told to stand in the corner. Jeonghan was in the center of the pattern. sibling on both sides of it.

It was fascinating to watch as their Whites turned black with lens turning white.

The air around them turned black, to be honest Mingyu was scared. Watching two most powerful people doing the dark magic had always made him fear them. And seeing them in action was another level. 

The process begin, the dark air surround Jeonghan as both mage put their energies into their actions voices getting louder as they trying to push past barriers which were protecting Jeonghan. The barriers were now visible, Mingyu could see them with his bare eyes, there were so many and Mingyu wonder of they would ever be able to break all of them today.

He could see Jeonghan's face, pained expression decorated his beautiful face, but he still hadn't let out a noise. 

Soon the intensity grew, mingyu could feel it, lord Choi and Marie breaking into sweats, veins popping out, as if a bit more pressure and they would burst. The sight was scary. 

The barrier started to break,

one

two

three

only the last remained and Mingyu didn't know but two hours were already went by. 

Jeonghan was huffing, spitting blood. 

"Lord." Marie screamed. 

"Continue" Jeonghan said, and maybe it was the first time Mingyu eve heard his voice. It was different than the echoes he heard in his head. It was soft yet raspy because of less usage. 

"But.... "

"I said continue. " Jeonghan voice has command mingyu felt his knee go weak. So that's why marie was so submissive. she had heard his voice.

Jeonghan continued throwing blood, cuts forming in his body. Clothes ripping. 

"The last barrier, we can't open it. " lord Choi screamed.

"Should we stop?" Marie said. 

"You want him to die or what? We can not back down from this point." 

"But how can we break this powerful wall." 

"Blood, we need his soulmates blood." 

"What? We don't have that." 

And just then Mingyu saw Jeonghan's body, showing through the torn clothes he was wearing. 

he remembered 

The mark

His mind clicked. 

"I think I knew where it find that. " he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? I really really wanna know .....


	8. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan connect, but it's not really romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who is reading, First of all I am really surprised that you all are still reading, second I think this chapter was the worst chapter, either my writing was off or I don't know......  
> but again thank you all for reading it.

"we will leave for air tribe in morning." the lord of water tribe announced.

"can I ask the reason my lord?" 

"we have things to discuss." 

"what about the earth boy we just threw in the jail." 

"Just kill him, I don't have time for such wimps like him. Marie already told us that she had Yoon, we can always force him out. Poor women didn't know how to choose right people. Living with Yoon's made her skill dull." 

The laugh was sarcastic and evil in all aspects and soon the water benders were preparing for the lords departure. No one paid attention that the young lord Jisoo was missing. 

...... 

Mingyu can't believe he is going to do this, he liked Jeonghan but now he was himself fetching the male's soulmate for them to connect. It was madness but he had to save his life. He can't let Jeonghan die. Not like this. 

Seungcheol wasn't hard to find, he was by the river waiting for sujong to arrive. 

Mingyu stopped in front of him breathing hard. 

"Mingyu?" Seungcheol was confused. 

"You need to go." 

"Where?" 

"We need you Seungcheol." 

"I told you I'm not going to help you all with anything, also I'm waiting for sujong." 

"hyung, either lord Choi will die or prince would die.... You gotta go." 

"Die?" 

"Please." 

"Where?" 

"Behind the hill, there is a tent." 

..... 

"why are you coming with me?" 

Seokmin asked Jisoo. 

"Can't I come?" 

"You have to give me a reason." 

"So you have one?" 

"Of course I do." 

"Why do you like Yoon so much?" 

"I don't like them, but I think them being leader would always bring harmony in us." 

"People died of hunger seokmin." 

"And now people will die with blades and wars. I don't like both situation but I rather have hunger over war." 

"We can make it of we try." 

"Lord Jisoo of you don't want to do this you are allowed to go back." 

"No I might hate Yoons but I want to be with you, maybe I will like the way you live and maybe I can live with you." 

"what are you suggesting? You are the son of lord Hong, the leader of pure water breed. You can't just leave" 

"But I am." 

"I hope you won't regret it." 

"I would never, not when I have you." 

...... 

When Seungcheol entered the tent he was welcomed with an fascinating yet horrifying sight. There were his father and Marie, sitting and struggling with their magic, their dark aura was directed towards the center and there he saw him. 

The prince. 

The prince looked wrecked, clothes torn, blood spilled he looked like he was about to die from the pain he was receiving. 

"Why are you here?" His father shouted. 

"Mingyu sent me." he said. His father looked tired, as his energy was all drained from him and Marie didn't look much better.

"You are is mate?" 

"Mate?" 

"Enough with talk, if you are his soulmate get in the center." 

"I'm not his soulmate." Seungcheol was bewildered. 

"Well then why the fuck did he sent you." Marie shouted. 

"Show me your mark Seungcheol ." his father said. 

Seungcheol lifter up his shirt, both his father and Marie looked at the mark. And Marie shouted again. 

"Get in the center, give him your blood." 

The realization hit him hard. Seungcheol felt like his head was going to explode, he hated Yoon's and there fate played such a great joke on him and now he have the prince as his soulmate. 

"Get in the center, or you want us to die." 

He had to, he didn't care about prince or even Marie. But looking at how his father was struggling he had to. He walked, the closer he came the harder it became. It was like there was a invisible force rebelling him. 

It took a lot of struggle but he reached the center. 

He held the body in his hand, the blood was dripping form the prince mouth. He dragged out the knife he had and brought it to his own wrist 

What was he doing? He thought,

He didn't even know this man. But then he heard his father shouting to hurry up and how he can't take it anymore. For his father he thought as he drag the knife on his skin, blood spilling. 

He looked at the unconscious man, he looked beautiful. To beautiful to be real. He sighed before he brought his hand towards the unconscious man's lips and made the blood fall into his mouth. 

Nothing happened. 

He felt restless, he could hear the elders shouting then suddenly. 

_Crash_

The final seal was broken. It shattered like glass, and the pieces turned into energy and vanished. There was too much light, too much energy, too much pain. 

He felt his body shattering, his bones cracking, maybe he is going to die, maybe they all were going to die. 

Suddenly the fire envelopes them, his fire, his element. Of course the element would protect their masters. 

But soon the fire vanished as he lose his conscious too with the prince in his hand. 

...... 

"where is Seungcheol?" sujong asked when she saw Mingyu greeting him instead of the lord's son. 

"He had work." Mingyu said flatly. 

"I could have come with him." 

"sorry, as much as we appreciate you lending us your land and giving us shelter we hope you don't try to meddle in between our work and our system." 

"tch, I can be your next queen you know, I can marry Seungcheol." 

"With that glowing mark you think you can fool me." 

"I don't believe in Mark and mates." 

"Oh sure you don't, I don't know why Seungcheol don't see that your mark is red, and it means you have already mated with you soulmate, who are you even kidding. Now please leave we have some work to do. I have already spend so much time just waiting for you. "

Sujong looked irritated. 

" You don't know how in danger you are. "

" I know. "Mingyu smiled. A sad one, the defeated one. 

..... 

"They have Yoon prince, Marie herself came to me. Poor women didn't know my real intentions. "

" I know that too, I had a spy at the castle but we don't know how the prince look like. "

" Just kill people with silver hair." 

"All of the refuges have silver hair, it's the tradition of Yoon to only take silver people." 

"tch, then we need to kill them all." 

"our second attempt is tonight." 

"good luck." 

"We don't need luck, we have already won."


	9. Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...I'm sorry it took me long to come back, but I was stuck. this is a short update but it has fueled me up and you will get proper updates from now on. I promise you all. thank you for waiting.

  
When Jeonghan opened his eyes he was in his a small tent. He could feel his elements, not strong but still there. The urge floats through him reminding him that he was a mage and he posses the power to control the elements. But he was tried and weak.

He didn't know what time it was ?or how many days had it been past so he get up to check out. His body was aching so much from the movement but he endured, he had been through worse.  
He wasn't bandaged meant he wasn't physically hurt, everything was internal. It wasn't that good but at least he had no scratch on his body. When he left his tent it was dawn, the sun was coming up slowly and the scene was beautiful.  
He took his time to appreciate the view before walking along the trees walking inside the forest. His lens changed its color to green as the airs around him stirred, finally awakened. He missed this. He walked past the trees air slowly floating with him, making him feel its presence.  
He reached the river and smiled at the water. His left eyes changed its color from green to blue and the water moved. being able to use his elements felt like home. He felt safe. The water floats around him as in it was happy to be back, to be at his command, he touched the water with his tip of finger and sighed. He felt happy.  
They were midst of war and the best thing he have right now were his elements, something which would never betray him. Unlike his own blood who threw him in the war just for the sake of Yoon's... Wouldn't it be better if he had died with them?

When he get out of the bath, still bare he heard someone approaching, the air told him it was a friend and when he turned around his eyes met with Mingyu's.

"You are awake my lord." Jeonghan. Smiled at him, he was happy. He nod and walked towards Mingyu, the taller man was abut confused but Jeonghan held him in his arms hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Mingyu." he whispered.  
Mingyu felt blood rushing towards his head, blushing he tried to changed to the subject not wanting Jeonghan to hear his rapid heart beats.

"You still haven't shown me your elements you know, you have two... Right?"  
He said detaching Jeonghan from himself.  
Jeonghan didn't said anything he just stared at Mingyu and then the fire mage realized that his eyes were colored. And not only they were colored but both eyes had different hue.

  
_Green_   
_And_   
_Blue._

Mingyu watched in fascination as Jeonghan walked out of the river, the water follows covering their master. It was magical, Jeonghan wasn't even directing the water with his hands it just follows him.

Jeonghan wore his robes as water covered him and once he was done he waved his hand and the water floats back into the river. Jeonghan blue eyes changed into green and now his both eyes were of same color. The airs floats around them as Jeonghan motioned Mingyu to follow and they both walked.  
Mingyu was still in Terrance, but he walked behind the man like he was under some spell. This was Yoon's power.

.....

  
"So what's the plan?"

"We need to find Yoon quickly, but we can't let out our identities as well."

"So? How we do all this."

"We can try another attempt to find the Yoon, and if we fail we will just run and go and find the Yoon stone."

"You do realize that Yoon stone would not work for us."

"Kt won't but we can still hide it so Yoon would come to us by himself because it's the only thing that gives him power and control fully."

"this approach is good."

.....

  
"we need to get the Yoon's stone." lord Choi said while Marie hummed in positive.

"I still don't know why are we helping Yoon, and why am I dragged into this?"

"You dragged yourself into this, don't blame us."

"I never wanted this stupid sign on myself."

"what's done is done, you can always walk away no one is forcing you. You will live just fine without your mate."  
Lord Choi said, still not looking up to his son but the map that was spread in front of him.  
Seungcheol heart clenched. All his life he wanted to impress his father, he actually got an opportunity but it wasn't something he wanted. Was working to save Yoon even worth it? All he wanted was to be praised and acknowledged by his father.  
He sighed as he stood up and said.  
"I'll think about it, but don't count me out, if something happen tell me."

"Sure." and the small almost invisible twitch on his father's lips made him realize that maybe it was worth it, he can always worry about mate thing later.

  
....

  
"what is Yoon's stone?" Jisoo asked Seokmin, it was third day of them walking. Seokmin showed no sign of them being tired so Jisoo didn't complained either .  
Being a earth bender had its perk and they were getting enough to eat, water was also provided since they were walking alongside river

"You know all benders have their energy directed from their elements. If you take me away from earth I won't be able to survive, if I don't provide you water you will die in few days." Seokmin said, Jisoo nod in agreement. The earth bender continued.

"Yoon's have more than one element, and that's why they are more powerful since it's impossible to take both of their elements away from them. But even Yoon have their weakness. It was found a thousand prior. They found out that somehow if a Yoon is taken away from that rare gem their powers gets weakened. But again they won't die like us because their body can hold this much lack of energy. It will take at least a year for them to die. Anyway the stone is their source of power you can say, and it really rare so they are kept in the castle. I don't know where they are now, maybe under the ruins of castle. I wonder how lord Yoon is surviving. "  
Seokmin finished his speech.  
Jisoo looked at him in awe. He didn't realized how much knowledge does this man had. He also realized that how he never let Seokmin talk when they were back there, and how even though he like Seokmin as his friend he never thought Seokmin having same intellectual level as him. He was taught that earth benders don't usually bare any thoughts but he was proved wrong. He felt a sense of guilt washed over him, but he was glad that he followed this man.  
And he swear to himself that he will follow the men till the end of this world.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short...but I had to restart from somewhere. Do tell me your thoughts on this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
